


Medicated.

by Botanophillic_Zombie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Drug Use, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Recreational Drug Use, i just needed to get this out of my system, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Botanophillic_Zombie/pseuds/Botanophillic_Zombie
Summary: She can’t even sleep. They won’t even let her sleep.
Relationships: Koppány Farkas/María Guadalupe Montes Rivera





	Medicated.

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning; lots of drug talk. Particularly the unwanted effects of unwanted prescription.

Koppány turned behind himself to turn out the light, then lay curled around María's back.

He felt her muscles relax as she tried to let herself fall into a nice position, but the twitching didn’t stop.

Muscle spasms on a miniature scale, just twinges of neurons that sent her skin tightening.

She swore under her breath, running her hands up and down her upper arms. 

Koppány sighed, the drugs in her system were gonna slam into her after all...

She’d been forced to take her pills right around when she got high, a combination that often sparked mania. 

Poor María was drugged up to the gills nowadays, forced to swallow pill after pill that changed her mood and dulled her senses until the doctors were satisfied with her tameness. She had become better at faking her medicated personality to get away some days, leaning on weed to snub the withdrawal, but she’d been stuck under a watchful eye for the past week or so. Her body had gotten used to the breaks she used to take.

Now her heart was pounding and her arms were shivering and tensing and Koppány had to think very hard and be very present to untense his own. 

He tried to stroke her side soothingly, to let her know that he was there and watching and unafraid. Even if the world had to up her dose and shackle her wrists to keep her down Koppány would  _ never  _ fear her. 

María sighed at his touch, snuggling backwards into him. Guilt wafted off from her in waves like heat from a radiator- and he’d heard her reasons before, ‘I shouldn’t be such a lazy drug addict, Koppány,’ ‘I shouldn’t keep trying to skip it. They said it themselves; the more I fight it the worse it gets.’

‘It’s my fault.’ 

It wasn’t. It  _ never  _ was. 

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking hate my prescription.
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
